


Take the Heat

by Camy



Category: Togainu no Chi
Genre: Dark, Humor, M/M, Romance, Sadism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-25
Updated: 2012-06-25
Packaged: 2017-11-08 13:40:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/443774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Camy/pseuds/Camy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akira has been obtained by Shiki as his property and along the way, they come over something that grows between them. Shiki/Akira. I highly suggest not reading this unless you know Togainu no Chi since it's rated M for a reason.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take the Heat

**Author's Note:**

> This has not been beta read so I apologize if there's anything wrong.
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** I don't own anyone nor am I making a profit by writing this. Nitro+Ciral owns all baby.

The door opened with a clink while clacks of shoes echoed in the room. Leather squeaked darkly while the tall legs of the man got closer to the bed only to halt. Akira's form was asleep in the bundle of the pure white sheets upon the bed. Shiki's piercing gaze roamed over his pet's form while he drunk in the features. The one who hadn't yelled out or reacted in fear in front of him nor did he hesitate to land a punch upon him. At the memory, Shiki let out an amusing "hm" while smirking before walking toward the bed.

Bringing up the katana, Shiki didn't draw it from its sheath and guided the area where the sword's tip was located towards Akira's abdomen area. He pushed it forward so that it would touch Akira before applying more pressure so that it would create friction when he guided it to his back and to the slope of his butt. Twisting the sword side to side, he made the sheath tip act as a dildo and it was enough for Akira to shift before waking up. "You - what are you-?" Akira kicked the sword with a lift of his leg but was met with a whack from it upon his stomach.

Grunting in pain, Akira lowered his body back down on the bed while glaring up at Shiki. "Bastard," he hissed while he continued to glare at him while trying to rub the pain away yet in doing so, he brushed the piercing that Shiki had put in. He had to catch the groan in time since there was no question that Shiki would be amused.

"Didn't I tell you what you should do when I come back?"

Akira just glared. There was not a chance in hell he would do what Shiki asked him to do. The sick bastard.

"Perhaps I should show you what happens when you don't obey me once again." As soon as those crisped words finished, Shiki grabbed Akira's neck and slammed him down on his back to the right of the bed. "Or perhaps you enjoy the pain I inflict upon you?"

"Get off," rasped Akira while twisting his legs to grab hold of the male clad in leather. Shiki reacted immediately by grabbing one of the legs and pulled Akira to the edge of the bed after legging go of his throat. "Looks like I need to use the handcuffs once more and not just your hands." A glare was his answer and Shiki just smirked before leaning forward into Akira's face. Akira leaned back but a gloved hand pushed his head so that Shiki could claim his lips roughly. Shiki bit down on his lips, feeling Akira trying to push him while getting his head away. "Your blood is mine," he said darkly before licking the bitter liquid.

"Let go!"

"Be silent." Shiki bit down on his lips to distract him before pushing Akira down on the bed before going on top of him. Akira immediately brought his feet to kick Shiki. Off guard, Shiki hadn't expected Akira to do the action and found himself flying before he dug the katana on the ground to slow him down despite being in its sheath still.

Those crimson eyes now glowed with amusement at the one they lay claim upon. This was why Shiki had captured the male: He didn't grovel, he fought back despite knowing he wouldn't win.

"Tell me, why haven't you escaped yet?"

"I would if you didn't keep fucking me."

Another amused "hm" came from Shiki. "Or you enjoy my attention."

"Don't screw with me!"

"You enjoy it," continued Shiki. "Your body shows it each time." He was saying this for amusement since Akira always reacted to such a subject.

"Shut up!"

"Oh? Is that something you should say to your master?"

"You're not my master. I belong to no one!"

Shiki was immediately in front of Akira and punched him. Akira hit the window hard before finding himself kicked off the bed. At least his pants were still on or his lower half would be freezing from the floor. Akira soon saw the familiar sight of the blade but instead near his face, it was pointing to the piercing upon his bellybutton.

"That is proof that you are mine. Everything, every part of you, belongs to me."

Akira clenched his teeth while continuing to glare up at Shiki. He didn't dare to even try and grab hold of the blade since Shiki could manipulate it easily into his body.

He had to find a way to get out of here and fast.

Rain pattered upon the windows while Akira blinked open his eyes. Moving his head to look around the room, making sure that bastard wasn't in, he got up to his knees but froze in motion when he felt a draft. "Tch." He had forgotten that Shiki had fucked him ruthlessly once again. Putting on his boxers, pants, shirt, and jacket, Akira tried to find his shoes but failed.

"That damn bastard."

There was no way he was going out without his shoes especially in an environment like Toshima.

With an annoyed tsk at his circumstance, Akira started to head to the bathroom. His body was all covered in dirt and felt absolutely disgusting. Not just from the fucking either. After he stripped out of his clothing and turned on the water, he stepped into the tub. The porcelain was cold but after he turned on the water and held the nozzle in front of him, the cold seemed to shiver away.

Akira started to run his free hand over his arms, torso, and legs to scrub away the gunk off of him before repeating since there wasn't soap to really clean his body. It was pretty scarce in this town anyway.

"You're putting quite a show." The voice pierced the relaxing atmosphere that Akira had created. Whipping his head to the right, he glared at Shiki. He didn't speak since his glare was enough. That never worked though since Shiki started walking to him. "No answer? No need to be shy," he purred yet it didn't go well with his voice nor appearance. Akira just continued to glare at him while Shiki came nearer and nearer. Shiki grabbed Akira's chin roughly, his glove hands cool upon Akira's now hot skin from the shower, "You're making another ugly expression." Shiki's grip started to grow hard and Akira actually had to wrench himself free before punching at Shiki's side.

Shiki punched Akira back in the stomach before grabbing hold of hair and pulled him up by it, "Seems like I have to punish you once again." Akira punched Shiki in the stomach in reply and found himself getting a chipped lip. The pain was nothing to him. He'd known it for years before coming here.

The feel of something wet interrupted his thoughts. Shiki had licked the blood coming out from the wound of his lip and Akira immediately lunged forward upon Shiki. He grabbed the collar of the leather long coat and pulled hard as he could. It was a futile action since Shiki was more skilled in fighting than he yet somehow, he had gained the upper hand since Shiki hadn't expected it. In triumph, Akira smacked the back of Shiki's head with the shower nozzle and used that distraction for him to get out of the tub.

He heard Shiki behind him as gloves squeaked against the porcelain and soon heard the slacking of the shoes. Akira moved himself down fully to the floor so that Shiki's incoming kick would meet air before grabbing hold of his leg. Akira successfully threw Shiki at the tub and put on his clothes quickly as he could. He didn't care if he had shoes or not, he was getting out of here. Using the little time he had left, he sprinted out of the bathroom, took the katana that was leaning against the side table and used it to break the right window to escape. He fell hard on the ground with a grunt of pain.

Shoes would've been great. Really great but at least he got away. Without even looking to see if Shiki was following him or not, he ran in a random direction. Puddles splashed up on his pants while he ran from block to block.

Shiki wasn't exactly pleased nor was he exactly angry. In truth, he was amused and surprised of how his pet had escaped him. "He has grown stronger," he said with a smirk. He noticed that his katana was gone as well. The smirk on his lips just grew wider. Shiki walked toward the window and pushed at the glass. A tink sounded before it fell to the ground outside in a shatter.

The moon outside started to glow red just as he looked at it with his piercing crimson gaze. Tonight was going to be interesting.

Very interesting.

Akira leaned down to catch his breath before sliding down onto the ground. He had run so much and didn't even stop despite his thighs burning. His feet had some cuts, one of them deep, while others were scrapes from long to small. "Tch." This would've been easier for him with shoes but since Shiki had taken them away, he had little choice until he drastically made it.

The katana in his hand had made him slower because of how long it was. Even the handle was long. It was a magnificent weapon though. A shame it was used the way Shiki used it. With his free hand, he caressed the sheath while inspecting it. It was quite a masterpiece.

"Oh? Enjoying my katana?"

Akira hit his head against the building he was leaning against in surprise and embarrassment.

Wait...embarrassment?

"You're too easy to read and weak."

"Don't mess with me!"

"Predictable as well," Shiki said while his infamous smirk graced his lips. "Hand me the katana and I'll let you go without punishment."

Ha! Like he would believe him! "Go to hell," hissed Akira.

"This is hell and you are the prisoner. Hand the katana to me."

"What? Can't win a fight against me without it?"

"Oh I assure you that I can," spoke Shiki while narrowing his eyes. "Shall I show you?"

"Tch."

"You don't have much vocabulary. However, when I'm fucking you, your vocabulary does widen with you moaning and begging-"

"Shut up!"

"Ah yes, that too. I will say it the last time: Hand it to me."

Akira started to weigh his options: Give it to Shiki and may or may not received punishment or don't and see if Shiki could get it from him.

There was no way he was going to follow Shiki's every command!

"No."

Shiki launched himself toward Akira who ducked down, forgetting how tired he was still from running. With a curse, Akira kicked out at Shiki's ankles but instead of Shiki falling back, he fell forward. Shiki gained his balance thanks to the building and kicked Akira in the stomach.

"You sure are stubborn, pet. That will soon lead you to your death."

"What's keeping - agh - you? Kill me already!" Another kick took away his breath for a while before air was sucked in. Those boots hurt like fuck.

"I will not answer your wish."

"Neither will I!"

A chuckle, eerie and dark, came from Shiki. "It seems you were too distracted to notice that I've already taken my katana from you." Akira blinked and looked for himself and sure enough, Shiki had it. The hilt slammed into his left cheek before it slammed upon his shoulder blade. A cry of pain immediately came out of his mouth and how he hated it. Shiki no doubt enjoyed to hear that sound.

"Get up."

Akira was too tired now to even move much less open his eyes all thanks to the bastard in front of him. He had little freedom just minutes ago and it was taken away like a child stealing a cookie.

Shiki was curious on why Akira just laid there on the sidewalk. Usually the brat would yell back, glare at him, and even try to land a hit on him. In a fluid motion, he bent down and picked up Akira and saw the reason why. Akira was fast asleep. Staring at his possession for a few minutes, Shiki started to walk back to his place.

Akira woke up just as the sun disappeared and shot up immediately. "Tch." Akira brought up his right hand to rub at his temple before noticing that he still had all of his clothes on.

"Finally came to, hm?"

The bastard no doubt waited for him to get up. Akira gripped the white sheets and slid his blue eyes to Shiki so that he could send a glare his way. Since when did that do anything? Never.

Shiki finished polishing the blade, inspected it and stood up. "Your stunt last night surprised me." Shoes clacked when he headed to the door and pulled it open. "However, you won't be able to do so again."

"Bastard," hissed Akira just as Shiki closed the door. Turning, he noticed that the glass that was broken was now covered with bars like a jailhouse. The other window also had it. Akira looked back at the door and looked at the tub in the bathroom.

The handcuffs were still right beside it and that's when a plan formed in his mind. All Akira had to do now was make it happen.

Akira had waited the entire day while napping in between and eating just to wait for Shiki to return. Right when he was about to doze off, the door clicked open. Akira gripped the hidden handcuffs and kept the tired facade. An easy task since his expression hardly changed.

The sound of Shiki's shoes echoed off the walls and it seemed to take forever until Shiki neared him. Akira felt the butt of the hilt upon his chin before feeling the force that pushed his head up so that Shiki could study him.

"This is quite unusual to see." Shiki's eyes looked at the windows but didn't see any new cracks. What would make his property so exhausted? "Depriving yourself from sleep isn't going to help you," he said with a smirk before pulling his katana away and bent down. "In fact, it would make you defenseless."

Akira gripped the handcuff and felt it bite against his skin. "Like I'll let you," he hissed. He saw Shiki lift an eyebrow before leaning close to his face, the katana resting on the bed to the far right. "Strip."

"What?"

"Strip...or shall I tear off your clothes so that you'll have nothing else to wear but bedsheets?"

Akira clenched his teeth while gripping the handcuffs as hard as he could to control himself so not to lash out.

"Too exhausted to fight back?"

Then again, not doing so was making Shiki think he was - wait, that was exactly what he wanted. Akira felt the grip upon his clothes and immediately took that chance to take out the handcuffs from their hiding place and slapped one end on Shiki's wrist before pulling it hard as he could to the jailhouse looking bar and snapped it in place.

"Ho? Faking exhaustion." Shiki turned his crimson gaze to look at the handcuffs. Another smirk of amusement while his eyes flickered with the emotion. "Not so predictable as I thought earlier. However..." Shiki started to bring up his katana. "You've forgotten one important -" A kick landed on his stomach and since he didn't have a free hand to block or counter, Shiki felt the full impact before feeling a pull on the hand that held the katana.

"You're not going to steal again, pet." With alarming speed, he returned the kick and sent Akira flying. Only, that gave Akira leverage and a good distance to escape since the door was open. Shiki watched him run out without shoes once again and made sure to go to the direction that the Neutral Zone as in.

Shiki's eyes glowered with anger now. This was the last time he was going to be fooled by his property much less someone who wasn't strong enough to take him on fully in a fight. The real reason why Shiki was here in Toshima was being clouded quickly by what Shiki was going to do to Akira when he got free and found him.

It was high time for the master to show what really happened to the slave when they showed disobedience.

"Akira? Where have you been - ah! Where are your shoes?"

Akira caught his breath while Rin fussed over him. He ran quite a lot and was bleeding but not too much thanks to the debris. It was a good thing the city wasn't so big.

"Here, come this way. We need to bandage those wounds and where is Keisuke?"

Keisuke... Akira kept his face hidden with his bangs.

"...Akira."

Akira received a hug from the feminine blond. Just a "I'm so sorry" comforting hug and he never knew just how much he needed it.

"Ah Akira, I thought that was you when - Oh, I am interrupting something?"

"No." Akira pulled away and headed to the couch to rest. Rin headed to the trade clerk to trade in tags for bandages and a pair of shoes before he came back with them. "Here you go Akira. Ah, a pair of shoes too. Just pay me back when you can, hm?"

With a nod, Akira pulled up the legs of his pants and started to bandage them up. Rin and Motomi were silent yet Akira could feel their stare. The gashes were nasty and Akira wouldn't be surprised if he earned a scar from one of the deeper ones. At least they would heal, that's all that he cared about. When he was all done, Akira pushed the legs of his pants down and put on the shoes that Rin exchanged tags for before grabbing two of the solid packs and a water bottle.

"So, Akira, mind telling us where you went?" Motomi blew out the smoke from the cigarette while holding it between his fingers. Akira just ate and drank away, which made Rin laugh, "He's too hungry tell us, old man."

Motomi smiled and chuckled himself, "Well, whatever it was, you sure had us worried."

"Nothing important," said Akira while already rolling up the first solid wrapper and threw it on the table before opening the other one. It had been days since the last time he ate solids because all he had the past days had been water when Shiki kept him hostage.

"Ohh? Nothing important? Ah, did you...bury..." Rin trailed off since he couldn't quite tease someone about death, especially their friend's.

Akira froze from eating and clenched his teeth. He didn't even have the decency to do that since that bastard took him. "That bastard...!"

"Eh? Who?"

"Shiki's nearby! He's coming this way!" The whole zone started to chatter: Some wondered why he was so close, some said he would never come in here and some even freaked out and went to hide. Just like before, Rin shot up and started to head outside.

"Rin!" Rin paid him no mind and ran out in search for Shiki. He just missed by a little bit and a good thing too since Shiki was looking more and more like a demon now. His mind was set on "Kill all" mode and for those who got in his way, they met a very bloody and sad end to their life.

The sound of his shoes clacking caused everyone to be silent and draw away when he got closer and closer.

"Hm, weird. He never uses that road," commented Motomi while rubbing the cigarette out.

"Glk!" Someone wasn't so lucky to be spared nor have enough room to get away from him. The officials in the zone got near him and shouted, "Shiki! You know the rules, don't - agh!" Blood shot out from the officials in unison, the katana's blade going though all five of their bodies easily in a sharp arc.

"Holy shit!"

"We're all dead!"

"Fuck! Isn't there another way out?"

Shiki looked around now, watching the others twitch or look away - at least, all except Akira and Motomi. Shiki narrowed his eyes as he drew nearer and nearer at Akira, the bloody piercing depths stabbed through Akira's soul for the first time.

"You." Shiki didn't notice those that flinched at his rough, commanding voice yet Akira didn't. Oh, he would in good time. "Come."

Akira narrowed his own eyes back at Shiki. Did he really think that he would obey him? "I don't want to."

Shiki now glowered down at Akira before going towards him. Akira sprang from the couch to dodge Shiki yet it was hard because of the table. When he felt his wrist being captured, he immediately twisted it over his head to get free while punching Shiki. Gasps could be heard, no doubt because no one else could land a punch on him.

A kick zoomed towards his hip and Akira took it so that he could take hold of it and try to throw Shiki off balance. A worthless attempt yet it made Shiki stagger a bit before swinging his katana. The tip of the blade grazed over Akira's cheek, a line of blood appeared from the wound to which Akira ignored.

"Did you see that? The guy dodged his katana!"

"Wow..."

"So there's actually someone who can give Shiki a hard time."

Shiki seemed to snap and threw the katana at the one who said that. It impaled them through the area between the eyes cleanly. Some freaked out, some ran out, and some just couldn't speak in shock as well as fear. Shiki went towards Shiki again, impatient to get his katana, and found himself hitting air before pushing off the couch. Akira put up his arms to block and earned a swift kick down below. Akira cursed out while holding himself up so not to fall backwards. Shiki started to throw kicks, even roundhouse kicks, which Akira met with his arms. Shiki became more and more angry and as such, his strength became stronger than normal.

Akira felt a strong grip on one of his wrists before finding one on the other and felt Shiki push him back all the way to the wall. The concrete bit into his back and skull hard while he felt Shiki's grip tighten on his wrists. Those red eyes were like the devil's now. Still, Akira didn't beg for his life or showed fear.

"It's time you've learned your place, pet," Shiki whispered roughly. "Depending on your cooperation, I'll start your lesson right here." He would. The sick fuck very much would do a public display which would no doubt humiliate Akira. Akira had his options and right now, it was either to be punished in public view or private view. He didn't like neither options.

Akira relaxed, a sign to Shiki that he wasn't going to fight against him. Shiki smirked before leaning towards Akira's left ear. "A wise choice." Shiki licked the outer earshell before trailing the tip toward the earlobe. "You're slowly starting to learn. Now, you'll follow me like a good dog that you are." Akira glared at Shiki yet Shiki knew Akira would do so. Shiki let him go and started to head out while taking out his katana from the man's head without care. Other people that stayed flinched while some even threw up at the sight.

Shiki stepped out with Akira a bit behind him like a stray being cautious. Shiki chuckled before whipping the katana to the side to clean off the blood off the blade. He sheathed it and looked over his right shoulder at Akira. A glare met his gaze yet the smirk didn't even falter from Shiki's lips.

When they neared to the building that Shiki stayed in, Akira made sure to still at a length part from Shiki when near the door. Amused by this, Shiki chuckled before opening the door and walked in while watching Akira like a hawk. Akira walked in without hesitation and went to the middle of the room. Shiki closed the door with a click, signaling its locked state.

"Strip and go to the bed."

Akira did so but didn't sit down on it. To do so would tickle Shiki's fancy into thinking his property was eager for it. The feel of cool leather pressed against his backside, "Grip the bars." Akira was confused before realizing what Shiki meant. The jailhouse bars, now bent, while a broken handcuff hung upon it. When Akira didn't move, he was roughly shoved forward by Shiki. "Grip them."

Biting back a remark, Akira did so. So, they were going to have rough sex?

"Each time I thrust into you, those shard points sticking out will graze against your shoulders. Since you've been quite obedient, I'll start off slow." Shiki bit down on his ear causing Akira to grunt. "Don't bother to try and hide your sounds since I'll make it come out of you."

Akira couldn't take it anymore and pushed back from the bars so that he could grip the sheets before twisting his body. "Let go of me!" Shiki pushed away the sheets and shoved Akira to the broken window, causing him to cry out in pain. "Care to repeat what you said?" He tightened his grip and pushed Akira more into the glass, causing the tips of it go in deeper of the skin. More sounds of pain came from Akira and no matter how much he wanted to make a remark back, he couldn't. The pain was just too unbearable.

"You're nothing. Absolutely nothing."

"Tch, then why...do you...keep me? If I'm...nothing, you should've left me...ah - alone!"

"Why? Why you ask?" Shiki pushed him harder now, his common sense gone. "You're just- You-" His mind racked through for a reason yet nothing came. At least, that's what he thought since only using one's mind isn't enough. They had to look further, deep inside their soul. "...you're..."

Akira felt the grip loosen and he was a bit thankful yet found himself in more pain since Shiki was actually holding him from just hanging there. Akira wrenched himself free anyway, blood spilling down and got on the bed. Akira hissed in pain from the wounds yet couldn't reach back and touch them. Something cool did and when he realized it, he looked at Shiki who was back to normal now. The crazed look from before was gone and so was that pissed off one.

In front of Akira was the real one. Another hiss came from Akira when he felt the gloved hand put pressure upon the wound. The air around them was thick with tension yet it was better than what was going in few seconds ago. Akira found himself being lifted without any warning and was carried to the bathroom.

"Wash yourself." Shiki set him down on his feet and walked out. Akira looked after him despite the door shutting yet Shiki didn't even bother to look back. Turning the water on, he got in and ran the water over his body, mostly his back while he tried to wash off most of the blood there yet couldn't get the dried blood. So, he held the nozzle in place so that it would batter at the blood so that it would loosen. Akira did one more rinse before turning the faucet off and stepped out. Seeing that there was nothing to dry himself off, he simply went to the door and opened it.

Shiki was on the chair polishing the blade of his katana before he looked at Akira. "Oh? Showing yourself off?" He was back to normal, that much was obvious. The smirk and haughty look was a dead giveaway if one was too dense by words alone.

"No, there was no towel."

Shiki inspected the katana before sheathing it and laid it against the dresser. Leather ruffled while he stood up and headed toward Akira. "So, you wish for me to warm you up?"

"I'm not wishing for anything."

"Oh but you are." A gloved hand gripped the ball sack and Akira tensed up while squinting his eyes at the sudden contact. Akira started to shove at Shiki but Shiki only gripped his sac harder while bringing an arm around his waist to keep him from getting free. Akira felt the gloved hand start to rub against the sensitive skin and gripped the leather sleeves near the shoulder area. No matter what mood Shiki was in, this side of him always showed. At least it was better than that psychotic one before. Shiki started to slide his fingers around the balls like he was drawing an affinity sign. He watched Akira's face and despite of Akira's stubborn pride, Akira was starting to crack. Shiki continued to push by sliding his fingers up his length. "Give in."

"No...!"

Shiki stared at Akira before running his fingers around the length, the glove acting as a leverage to cause more friction upon the skin. Akira pushed at Shiki once more yet only found Shiki's left side move away yet still had his hand on him. Shiki leaned down to Akira's ear, "We've done this many times. You still act so naive."

"Get off!"

Shiki chuckled at that reaction. That just proved his point even more. "Then I shall devour you." Akira felt that hand squeeze his member and while it did, Shiki slid his hand up and down. The feel of it, along with leather, was too much. Akira felt the hand on his back go up and up until it brushed over the twitching wounds and felt incredible pain. "...agh!" Akira barely hid the shout but soon felt it again since Shiki was also stubborn. "You -! Mmngh! Nng - ah!"

"I will shatter you while I devour you." Akira moved his right arm but it was stopped before his fist could connect. "Oh, already offering yourself?" Akira anger was fully shown in his expression and Shiki didn't back down. He never did.

"Stop twisting my words!"

"Where do you think the saying think before you speak came from? It was clearly to think on what words you should say that can't be twisted."

"Tch."

"You also can't admit defeat-"

"So can't you!"

Shiki pushed Akira towards the wall quite roughly and pushed his knee hard against Akira's crotch area. "I can't be defeated." A lie but Akira didn't know that. Akira felt the wounds on his back sting and had to arch away to lessen. However, when he saw Shiki smirk, Akira wanted to punch it off his face. "Wounds on my back you bastard," he said before Shiki could make a remark about it.

"You enjoy pain though." Shiki bent his head down to bite down on Akira's lips before moving down to Akira's neck and started to nip a trail to his collarbone. Akira reached out to pull Shiki on his long shaggy black hair and pulled even harder when Shiki didn't budge or change his attention. Akira twisted his hand, causing the locks to twist, before pulling it so hard that Shiki actually let his head go back with narrowed eyes. So, even he had a limit. Akira didn't smile or smirk in triumph since he kept pulling Shiki by the hair until he was off him and kicked him in the stomach. Shiki pushed off his feet to grasp Akira by the arms and shoved him towards the bed. Bending his head down to Akira's neck, he bit down so hard that Akira lowered his torso while clenching his teeth. He failed to keep his grunts and groans of pain and tried to get free. Shiki bit down even harder on Akira's neck, the red liquid gathering in his mouth yet it didn't affect him. He showed Akira down on the bed and kept his teeth locked in the skin of Akira's neck.

"Let...go!"

Shiki pushed down harder with his body and if Akira didn't know any better, he would've think that Shiki would growl at him. "Let me go! Hey!"

"I said I was going to devour you, wasn't I?" Shiki's voice was deeper than usual but at least it wasn't psychotic.

"Get off me!"

"Let go? Get off?" Shiki moved his head to Akira's right ear. "Which is it?" Akira felt Shiki's warm breath against his skin and was glad the bastard didn't lick him. He hated it.

Wait, he hated everything the bastard di-

"Are you listening? Or are you lost in pleasure?"

"Get. Off. Of me."

"Mm, that voice holds a threat. Finally this side of yours comes out."

"Don't screw with me!-"

Shiki chuckled and licked his ear. So much for the thought of him not doing that. "It's time." Akira heard a belt unclasp before hearing the zipper being opened. Akira almost closed his eyes but knowing Shiki would take that the wrong way, he left them open. The bastard never quit.

It was ironic on how they were the same in some ways while they were different in others.

"You should still be able to take this." A finger slipped in his anal and Akira tensed up causing Shiki to smirk. Akira felt himself stretch and clenched his teeth to keep the sounds in. He wouldn't let them come out this time. He wouldn't and couldn't or Shiki would... Something in his mind clicked. It was always him being taken by this bastard... No, the thought of doing this to another male sickened him especially Shiki. That would also earn him an easy beating and more wounds to his pride.

A sudden pain shot Akira out of his thoughts and let out a groan. Damnit. The bastard had entered him already and was going fast and hard again. The damn leather on Shiki didn't help either since it kept brushing against him while Shiki thrusted in and out like a wild animal. Akira hissed in pain still from the wounds on his back and since arching wouldn't do anything, he wrung his arms around Shiki to pull himself up. Shiki was confused by his actions since Akira never did such a thing. Red eyes stared into blue eyes in wonder before that emotion disappeared.

"Oh? What's this?"

"I'm using you to get off the wounds you made on my back."

"What an excuse." Shiki bent down lower to see what Akira would do and he just pulled himself farther. Amused, Shiki did it again and again until Akira found himself clinging to the male and just hovering a bit over the sheet. Akira already admitted to himself that Shiki was strong but he had to so again since, geez, this took the cake.

Shiki had stopped thrusting while he had his little amusement and now that his face was quite close to Akira, and seeing all of it in front of him, he was starting to get... A weird feeling was starting to crawl inside him. It was awkward like the silence now in the room while Akira just stared at him without blinking. Akira started to get lost in those red eyes and despite them having a soft gaze, they were still able to pierce right through him.

Neither of them knew who moved first but their lips soon locked together as if to taste this new pull. Shiki worked Akira's lips like one who had kissed before while Akira clearly had no experience and learned from the other male. After some sloppy attempts, Akira mastered it a little and started to give really heated kisses to Shiki who, in turn, gave his own back. The two started to pant from the kisses yet still kept kissing each other until they both pulled apart to catch their breath. Their eyes had become smokey while they looked at each other. Shiki was the one who moved first as if he wanted more and more of it. Akira started to protest since and that had caused him to moan out. Shiki continued anyway to kiss Akira until his own lips were swollen and pulled himself up.

"Such a weird...expression," commented Shiki while shifting and it was clear that he had forgotten that he was giving Akira in the ass. Akira cursed out from the movement yet felt something...impossible for words that made him, well, moan out in complete pleasure. Hearing it, Akira flushed a little at such a sound coming from him and immediately started to push Shiki away. When he felt Shiki grow hard, really, did he have to, his attempt to get Shiki off was starting to become frantic.

"No." It was simple and there was no teasing.

"Just...get...off."

"No." Shiki claimed Akira's lips once more and pushed him back down since Akira had managed to get in a slight sitting position. Akira bit down on Shiki's lips this time yet that didn't do a thing. Of course it didn't. Shiki finally pulled out of him and it was quite shocking that he wanted kisses more than thrusting into Akira roughly. It was completely weird!

"Knock it off!"

"No."

That answer was getting on Akira's nerves but Shiki wouldn't budge while he practically became a kissing predator now by stubbornly keeping Akira down. "Stop that!"

"More."

Apparently Shiki wouldn't talk in complete sentences now. "Bastard, get the fuck off!" Akira stuck his knee directly into his stomach. Shiki blinked a bit, trying to figure out what just happened, before his attention focused on Akira. "Seems I've gotten distracted." His gaze traveled down to Akira's ass. There was no evidence that he fucked Akira.

"I cleaned it up after you were done," commented Akira. It was a huge ass lie.

"Did I not say for you to leave it?"

"Why the fuck would I do that?"

"I see. So you don't like that. You sure were liking those kisses." Fuck, so he did know what happened. Well, Akira did too but the thought- Agh, the thought was just disgusting! However, he received a sneak attack by Shiki's lips. Akira's eyes widened, seeing how Shiki had closed his own eyes before they opened when Akira didn't respond. Yes, no matter what they did, those eyes always pierced through Akira. Shiki moved his head away to break the kiss and ground himself against Akira. "Shocked?" The bastard! Akira let out a growl like sound before trying to pull himself up but that action only knocked his own head against Shiki.

Yeah, smooth move. Akira brought up a hand to rub it and even got to see Shiki do the same thing with his gloved hand.

"Quite a skull. Let's see you use it more often."

Akira just glared at Shiki through the cracks of his fingers. The sight caused Shiki to chuckle before pulling Akira's hand away while leaning down. "What's that look for?"

"What do you think?"

The smirk just grew wider and Akira knew he was absolutely fucking screwed now. The realization must have shown on his expression since Shiki started to thrust into Akira. Akira gripped the sheets while his body arched up on its own. Damn body, it just loved to betray him! "Get off!"

"No. I did say I was going to devour you." Shiki licked his collarbone before trailing it up to his neck. The grip on the sheets tightened while Akira's head rubbed around the sheets, his dark-brown-almost-green hair getting tangled in the process. Shiki watched him while he did so and was quite surprised in the expression that Akira was starting to show when he soon drowned in pleasure. Sure, the sounds always got him hard, but he never ever took time to see the male's voice. It wasn't classified as cute. It was classified like his own face yet rougher. An arrogant look to match those blue eyes like water itself how it made its own path.

"That's a very interesting expression," while he started to get rougher with his thrusts, making grunts himself now. Akira felt the draft thanks to the sweat from the activity that Shiki forced him into. Shiki stole his lips once more and kissed him very heatedly enough for the both of them to pant afterward.

"Hurry up and end it," hissed Akira.

Shiki chuckled, "Just for that, I won't."

"Bastard...!"

Shiki brushed one hand on the piercing upon Akira's abdomen. Akira closed one eye at the feel of it. He forgot all about that! Shiki pushed down upon the top so that it would dig into Akira's skin a bit. If you have that plus the thrusting you would feel a good source of pleasure. For Akira, it was enough to make him moan out. As always, he didn't like that but Shiki never cared. He liked it and it was why he forced it out of Akira. Shiki glided one lone gloved finger over it, up and down slowly and teasingly. Akira shuddered a bit while letting out a ragged breath in response and couldn't help but arch just a tad from it.

"You want more of my touch?"

"Just finish it!"

Shiki chuckled, Akira lost count on how much Shiki had chuckled at him and it annoyed him even further. "Shall I and let you finally release and be free of myself inside you or..." Shiki trailed down the gloved finger and pushed against the base of Akira's length. "Maybe I should tease you a little bit more," he said while moving his finger away yet going back again, the touch feeling like a graze from claw tips. "It'll be enjoyable to hear your moans and begging," said Shiki while swirling his finger around, letting the cool gloved hand touch the penis without care.

"Quit it already!"

"You say to finish it and now to stop." Shiki moved his hand back down on the bed and leaned down, "Which is it, pet?"

Akira hated that nickname and showed it by headbutting Shiki. It hurt like fuck but it was damn worth it.

"I see... You wish to get closer."

"Wha-"

Shiki pushed Akira back down and put Akira's hands over his head, "Can't quite blame you though." Akira glared at him while trying to get his hands free. "See? You're anxious to get your hands on me."

"Only to punch you!"

"I can change your mind," said Shiki while looking down at Akira's lips. Akira, who was too anger to notice where the bastard on top of him was looking, shouted, "Let me go!"

"No, I don't think I will."

Right when Akira was going to reply, again, his lips were claimed. It was rough yet raw with emotion. It scared Akira and not because of how much it hurt but the feelings behind it. Perhaps Shiki was toying with him. Akira decided to experiment on that thought and opened his mouth to run his tongue over Shiki's lips. Either way you looked at it, Akira would be licking his own lips or trying to tell Shiki to get off. Neither caused Shiki to break the kiss. Instead, Shiki started to french kiss Akira. Akira bit down on his tongue yet that didn't make Shiki pull away. Shiki urged Akira on, especially when he ground his hips upon Akira's and even kissed his jawline.

Shiki kissing without nipping or licking any part of Akira was, well, the sign that he wasn't his usual self.

Akira started to open his eyes and the expression on Shiki's face was... It was... Those red eyes opened and the dark and misty look started to pull him in. Yet, there was something else. Something like...

Keisuke...

The memories of him flashed through Akira's mind, causing Akira to look to the side with a sad expression. Well, he didn't think he made it but he did and Shiki had front row center to see it. It wasn't like it was the first time to see it either.

Shiki pulled out and tucked his penis back inside the underwear before zipping and buttoning the leather pants up. Akira didn't seem to notice since he was in his thoughts and didn't even notice that Shiki had walked out until the click resounded in the room.

That was the first time Shiki had voluntarily stopped fucking him.

Sometime during the night, Shiki had come back in and got in the bed without much care to not wake up Akira. It was nothing new but after what happened earlier on...Akira couldn't help but get... The hell was wrong with him? This blasted feeling and stupid bastard beside him was the cause of it! Why was his body becoming heated too? Akira let out his anger by kicking Shiki but Shiki just slept soundly. Of course the bastard was tired.

Akira turned around so that he would gain more distance from him but the sight he saw surprised him. Shiki hardly slept facing towards Akira nor was there a time that Akira woke up to see it when Shiki moved in his sleep.

Shiki's sleeping face wasn't all that different when he saw Shiki kiss him yet it held a much lighter and relaxing feel. Akira's gaze looked at the strong neck before it trailed to the collarbone and torso area before catching himself. What the, why was he sizing him up? Sure, males size others up to see if they could take the other but in this way. Akira turned around to stop himself from looking at Shiki. Soon, sleep took him again.

Akira blinked his eyes open and took note of the sun's position. Afternoon already? Akira felt the cool sheets all over his body and wondered why for a bit before realizing what happened. He let out a groan before turning over and froze in mid turn. An...arm was around him? His gaze moved over it and when he noticed the leather, he tensed. Akira sure was slow since he could feel Shiki completely up against him from behind! He moved the arm off of him before slipping out of the bed and headed to the heap of clothing that belonged to him. He pulled up his boxers, then his pants which was soon followed by his shirt and jacket. Lastly, he put on the socks and shoes that he received earlier in the neutral zone.

Turning to look at Shiki's sleeping back form, he stared at him for a moment before looking at the door: Closed as always.

"Already wish to escape?"

Akira whipped his head to Shiki, seeing those eyes looking at him from their corners. "No use staying here."

Shiki weakly smirked or at least tried to. Was the bastard really that exhausted? "It's always been open the days you've been here." That earned a shocked expression from Akira. "You never tried to see if it were locked, did you?" Akira stared at him in silence, his expression didn't even change when he did so. Was Shiki serious? Or was he lying? When Shiki didn't chuckle or smirk in amusement, it was clear: He was telling the truth.

After all this time! He could've tried opening the door and yet he didn't since he assumed that it would be locked. Akira rubbed his temple with his right hand. He was such a fool to not check the door.

"You have a choice to leave or stay." He actually had a choice? Why now? Why couldn't he do so earlier? Shiki was too difficult to understand that it made Akira frustrated. It seemed that Shiki had many sides of him which was completely opposite to Akira. At least, that's how it seemed like it.

Akira slid a glance towards the door. It was weird that he was thinking this over since a few days before Shiki had the gull to kiss him, it would be running out immediately. Yet now, he was actually thinking of staying with Shiki and it was all because of that damn kiss. That stupid kiss that surprised him with the passion - what passion? Akira felt like punching the wall and while he was searching his brain for a damn answer on what to do, he didn't notice Shiki walk towards him. It was only when he was gently pushed against the cool wall that he noticed his situation. A questioning look was on his face while he looked up at Shiki since the other male towered over him a couple inches.

"Before you go, I have a request." Shiki's red eyes weren't misty yet they were serious and... What emotion was that?

"You'll force it on me, won't you?"

Shiki smirked while letting out a half-hearted chuckle before doing just that: Forcing himself on Akira and kissed him. Akira didn't expect something like this but warmth went throughout his body, especially when Shiki pushed himself into a lot more, causing Akira to feel his body and muscles. It was like a shadow demon who didn't want to be stripped away. Shiki started to kiss him roughly but they were deep with that blasted emotion that Akira denied before in his mind. Shiki kept kissing Akira who in turn started to blush and kissed back cautiously. Akira received more heated kisses from Shiki as if to urge him on.

Akira started to push against Shiki while he started to kiss without caution. It was like wondering in a dark forest blindly before something attacked you. Shiki attacked him with this glorious, deep pleasure that made him shiver and pant from it all. It was always there but Akira wouldn't admit it until now. Gripping the leather collar, Akira pulled Shiki down so that he could lick and kiss his neck. Shiki hadn't expected such a thing and let out a small, silent gasp. The feel of Akira's lips on the sensitive skin covering his throat was beyond words. Shiki's body moved in such a way that showed that he was being pleasured, a rare sight of the male. Akira felt something pull him up before finding himself being kissed again. Shiki was actually loosing control and he didn't like that. However, that didn't mean he disliked what Akira did to him.

They were both panting by the time they pulled apart for air, their hot breaths hitting the other from the close range.

"All hot and bothered from a kiss," said Shiki with a small smirk. Or was it a smile? Akira couldn't tell.

"The same goes for you."

Shiki initiated another kiss but unlike before, it was slow as if to savor the moment like a couple seeing off the other on a long trip. Akira didn't like how this felt and tried to pull away but he was gripped tightly by those gloved hands once more. Akira didn't respond back with a kiss and it was until that Shiki pulled away that he felt... What did he felt?

Those eyes...those red once piercing eyes seemed to completely soften for just a moment before Shiki made it disappear. The atmosphere in the room now had become tensed and despite Akira's choice of leaving, he didn't really want to now all because of a stupid feeling that had grown. Shit, he didn't know what to do!

Shiki noticed the trouble expression that Akira had since he could tell that Akira had started to become more animated. It was far better than what he saw in the beginning, especially when that friend of his died. Akira hadn't even cared if Shiki killed him when he threatened him. Shiki hadn't liked that and didn't oblige Akira.

"Why..." Akira moved his head so that he could look to the right down at the wall. "Why did you do that."

Shiki smirked and leaned against the wall with his left arm like a male did to hit on someone. "I don't have to tell you." The smirk soon disappeared while he pulled Akira's face up by the chin.

"Don't touch me!" Akira shoved his hand away before shoving Shiki. Shiki strongly gripped Akira so that he would be pulled with the force and when Shiki stopped it with his feet, he gripped Akira up against him. Akira started to tear himself free but it was futile. A serious Shiki seemed to be stronger than any side.

"...you can go right when I let go of you." Akira froze at those words that spoke in his ear like the devil once more. A devil that seemed to show...hell, he didn't know. "Or..." Maybe he did know the emotion that Shiki was showing now. "-you can stay."

"I'll leave of course!" Akira bit it out yet Shiki didn't seem to believe him. "Then why aren't you struggling anymore?"

Why indeed.

Akira was silent while in thought and Shiki continued to hold him in that strong grip with hands on his wrists. "...I don't know."

Shiki stared at Akira with those familiar piercing red eyes before they came closer and closer. Akira didn't struggle nor did he back away. Akira didn't even push Shiki away, just watched those eyes until he felt those lips upon his own. Shiki's grip on his wrists loosened and let Akira's hands go free while they both kissed each other. Akira wasn't afraid to kiss him back now and was even more into it than Shiki. He had even moved forward to kiss Shiki on his own when Shiki pulled away to take a breather. Shiki had to fight against Akira to pull away and it took a few tries since Akira was starting to become addicted.

When Shiki finally got free, he was panting harder than Akira and even felt his lips being bruised. Akira ran his hands underneath the leather coat, feeling Shiki's built tone under the slightly tight shirt while he started to kiss under Shiki's jaw. In response, Shiki ran his own hands down Akira's body and giving the butt-cheeks a squeeze, which caused Akira to arch a bit into him. Akira grabbed onto the shirt, his fingers digging in the skin a bit from the squeeze like a cat latching onto someone when frightened.

"Such an honest body..." Shiki prodded his pointer finger against the hole area, causing Akira to latch onto him harder. "Stop that!" Shiki swirled the finger before pushing it against the hole harder than before as if to taunt and tease Akira. "I said sto-uh - ah!" Shiki had slid his other hand up the slope of his butt to his spine, which was a very highly sensitive area. "Quite like a feline. Only, instead of arching your back, you mewl-"

"Shut up!"

Shiki started to pull Akira towards the bed, "Come."

"No!"

"Then start fighting me to get free," said Shiki while pushing Akira down on his back upon the bed with a soft thud. "If you don't, I'll take you."

"Tch!"

"Oh? You want it?" Shiki pushed aside Akira's jacket and twisted the left nipple through the shirt.

"Ah- no!"

"I'll take all of you, Akira." Akira tried to push him off, even hitting him with punches but Shiki just kept paying attention to his body by touching, twisting, pinching, and exploring his entire body. Akira shivered at Shiki's wicked touch: It was gentle at times while it could also be rough. When mixed, it was enough to make Akira writhes in pleasure.

Neither of them noticed that Shiki had called his name until Akira recalled the memory. That's when he thought that maybe, just maybe, Shiki cared for him. After Shiki came back from his usual killings, he kissed Akira and they would continue onto touching each other and that's when Shiki said his name again.

In the mood, Akira whispered out, "Shiki," so breathlessly that it caused Shiki to freeze completely.

"What'd you say?"

"I said...Shiki."

Shiki stared down at Akira who stared back with an expression that looked so foreign to Shiki. "Did I give you permission to-" Akira interrupted him by pulling him down by grabbing the back of his neck and kissed him.

After that, Shiki didn't say his name again which confused Akira. He was aggravated with himself that he was acting all sad because of Shiki not saying his name. It was a big deal though to go from property to an equal. Looking at the door, Akira thought about if he should leave or not once more.

When Shiki came in, he noticed that Akira was deep in thought and decided to interrupt him by gliding the hilt of his katana upon his chest down to his crotch and pushed it. He even twisted it while grinding it even more to which Akira responded to by kicking it away.

"What the hell!"

"Be glad the katana is sheathed."

Akira grabbed it and pulled so that Shiki would fall onto him. Grabbing the collar of the leather coat, Akira guided Shiki's head to his so that he would claim his lips roughly before becoming gentle. Shiki started to move forward, a signal to Akira to put himself farther on the bed so that it would be more comfortable and easy access for the both of them. Shiki put the katana to the side of the bed so that it would be out-of-the-way while he pushed up Akira's red shirt so that he could eye the piercing he made so long ago. Leaning down, Shiki started to lick the beam's length before teasing the skin that it pierced through. Akira twitched at the touch, remembering the first time this happened.

"Mine..." Shiki pulled away from the abdomen area to slide up Akira's body to kiss him squarely on the lips in an possessive way.

"Not yours," said Akira while kissing him back.

Shiki chuckled, "All of you, Akira, belongs to me." It suddenly came out again and Shiki pulled himself away from the slip. He noticed Akira's slightly surprised face and he got off the bed to turn around. "Stay there."

What the hell kind of reaction was that? Well not like Shiki was the only one since Akira felt his body become even hotter when he said that and something in him twinged. This was just too weird!

Shiki never came back in the usual time nor during the day. Not even the night that came, which worried Akira. Did someone kill him? The thought was just shoved away. Really, Shiki being killed, that was just...just...

Akira tightened his hands into fists while hitting his own knee in anger. "Damn you...that bastard making me like this..." He hated it. He hated being like this and he hated the feeling.

He couldn't bare the thought of another person he cared about to die. That's right damnit, he cared about Shiki as much as he didn't want to after all that bastard had done to him. He'd heard of that Stockholm Syndrome but this was different. He wasn't a prisoner and hadn't been one since Shiki had left the door open the entire time he was here. He chose to be here after Shiki let him have a choice to stay or not.

"Shiki..."

A few hours passed and when the door clicked open, Akira was asleep already from being tired from worrying and being bored. Shiki closed the door and walked towards the bed, his expression blank. Stopping beside it, his gaze was fixated on Akira, who was laying towards the window. Shiki hadn't come back until now because of what Akira did and how it completely shocked him. Hearing his name being spoken by Akira had made him uneasy and uncomfortable. It took him a while to get himself back together and that's when he realized that he too had said Akira's name in the heat of the moment. To do such a thing as saying someone's name was intimate and... It wasn't really a difference considering what he had done to Akira.

Most would just send him away but Shiki had thought of that and the thought was...well, it just made him pissed off to even think of Akira leaving him.

This was pathetic. Shiki would have never thought that he would think this sort of thing but here he was doing just that. It bit him and on the jawline no less.

Akira shifted a bit before waking up and didn't even bother to roll over to see if Shiki came back. Shiki didn't say a word until he noticed that sleeping face was now awake. He stayed silent for a while before his lips twitched, "Became bored without me?" It was amusing to see Akira flinch and look at him in a half turn. "You..."

"Did you miss me?"

"Tch." Akira turned over to face away from Shiki. "Who would?"

Shiki bent down, holding himself up by putting his hands on the bed behind Akira. "What sort of reaction is that?" Shiki moved his left hand over Akira's back and pushed against the sheets while he ran the hand down the spine to the curve of Akira's back all the way to the slope of his butt-cheeks. Akira flinched away before turning out to swing one of fists at Shiki. His fists met air since Shiki dodged it easily and pinned Akira's entire body with his own, which wasn't so hard since he was taller. Shiki watched Akira's reactions: Shock and surprise to blank and then to a...oh ho, was that an interesting emotion.

"Are you aroused?"

"No!"

"Quick to deny."

"Get off!"

"You really are aroused." Shiki was too and Akira probably felt the prodding. Akira did and struggled, as stupid as that was - he even knew - and Shiki just watched on in amusement. Akira was definitely different to anyone he knew besides N. That man pissed Shiki off greatly with those purple eyes that looked down on him. It was his turn to be deep in thought and Akira had managed to push Shiki on his back with him on top. Shiki blinked for a bit to realize what happened and smirked, "Offering yourself?" A fist came flying to his face to which he blocked with a strong gloved hand.

"Don't mess with me," hissed Akira darkly. Shiki was definitely enjoying this. Shooting up to a sitting position, Shiki shoved his face into Akira's and managed to push Akira a bit backward. Akira retaliated with a push and the two wrestled each other on the bed with many punches, blocking, kicking, and biting - mostly Shiki's part - until Akira squared Shiki's jaw.

How ironic.

"Now you're asking for it," said Shiki darkly with promise. Shiki shoved Akira completely off the bed and smirked when he heard a thud. The expression that Akira showed was complete and utter surprise.

"You...you just pushed...me off."

Shiki chuckled while taking out a cloth from his pant pocket before sheathing the blade and ran the cloth over the stained blade. "Yes, I did."

The both of them acted like two children fighting who slept on the bed and Akira had lost. Akira watched Shiki clean the blade with careful fingering and strokes. It seemed...quite sensual. Akira tore his eyes away at that weird thought. However, he couldn't help but look back.

When Shiki inspected the katana one last time, he noticed Akira staring. He just gave a smirk while sheathing the katana with a click. "Are you going to stay on the floor?"

"No," Akira said while standing up.

"Come."

Akira just glared at Shiki who just continued to smirk at him. Shiki knew Akira wouldn't obey that command no matter what he did. That was another reason why Akira interested him. Although, one thing was on his mind.

"Why'd you choose not to leave?" Shiki watched Akira's glare disappear while he looked away. It seemed to be a habit of his but Shiki wanted an answer. Akira was harping on why but he knew just...couldn't think of it in words. The sound of shoes clacking and a hand gripping his chin to push his face up brought him out of his thoughts. Those red eyes...

Akira pushed Shiki while pulling his head away but that didn't do much since Shiki grasped the back of his head, "Tell me." Shiki watched Akira look away to the side but he could still see his facial expression. Akira didn't like this attention and tried to slip away from Shiki but Shiki grasped him firmly before pulling him back.

"Let go!"

Shiki went eye level with Akira but Akira just shut his eyes. Something about Akira was weird. So, he did something he, or Akira, thought he wouldn't do: He obeyed. Akira blinked open his eyes and looked at Shiki in question and in shock. However, he drew back since Shiki's face had gotten closer. "Ah! Don't be so close!"

"You're acting strange," said Shiki while looming in closer. He was quite amused though at this side of Akira.

It was all Shiki's fault that he was acting this way! Those red eyes, the strong grip and even that voice. Damn, just what the fuck happened to him? He was acting like a big ass wuss! He felt Shiki grew closer and tried to shove him away for a bit so that Akira to get away for a bit only to get his wrist caught. Akira twisted it before punching at Shiki but only met air. Akira was slammed against the wall and felt Shiki pinned him with his body. The touch of his well built body was making Akira tense up and start to get quite aroused. It was all Shiki's fault too!

"Get off me," he bit out while a flush started to appear on his face while beads of sweat also started to appear. His breath was starting to become heavy. Shiki needed to get the fuck off of him and now! Akira started to push again at Shiki who didn't even budge. Typical.

"Why'd you choose to stay?" The bastard was still thinking of that?

"No reason."

"Hm, I don't believe that," said Shiki while smirking and moved his head down while adjusting his body so that he could do so by leaning against the wall a bit. "There's always-" Shiki froze at the expression he saw. It wasn't adorable nor was it a loving gaze but it was a hot and bothered Akira just like when Shiki was giving him one of those kisses filled with his...

Shiki smirked, "I see. So you stayed because of me?" When there was no answer, his smirk disappeared and he moved away from Akira and headed to the door. Without a word, he left and Akira was leaning against the wall while holding his head to calm himself down.

Once again, Shiki was done for more than two days and in total amount, it was four and a half days. Four and a half damn days of doing nothing. One would leave out of boredom or just leave to gain some tags but not Akira.

He had once again used the tub with the nozzle and was now using his jacket as a towel since Shiki didn't even bother to bring more after that other time. While he was putting on his underwear and pants, his phone started to ring. He had completely forgotten all about it and had to fish it out of his pocket before answering.

"Akira?"

"..."

"Akira, are you all right?"

"Yes."

"Ah, that's good. Listen, where are you?"

"I'm.." Shit, just where the fuck was he? He never paid attention to his surroundings.

"Hm, I see. Try to describe what you see outside."

"It's near the neutral zone. Window has...bars."

"Bars? Akira, just what building are you in? There's no building near the neutral zone like that."

"There is now."

Akira heard a sigh. "All right then. We'll try to find you. What position does the window face?"

"Towards the sun."

Another sigh, "Don't move, stay in there." Akira heard the beeping noise of Emma hanging up before turning the phone off. Akira hadn't bothered about talking about Shiki since Akira had felt there was no need to do so. While reaching for his shirt, the door clicked open and Akira turned to see who it was. He didn't really need to but there was always a chance of it not being Shiki.

Shiki stepped in with a glazed over look while he looked paler than usual. Akira was starting to think if Shiki had gained a cold from all of the rain the past days but Shiki always came in dry. Shiki closed the door and walked in before noticing Akira with a blank stare. Without a word, Shiki set his katana on the sidetable.

"...hey." No answer came from Shiki and that made Akira a bit worried. It was weird considering what happened the past few days but this damn feeling always sprung up.

"You're here despite your ability to leave." Shiki turned his head to look at Akira with on red eye over his shoulder.

Akira looked away while adjusting his shirt in his hands. "...I know." Shiki clenched his katana and shoved it down forcefully into the floor despite it being sheathed. "Then leave already." Akira looked at the gloved hand clenching the katana and he didn't need to see it being pale that it was a very strained grip. "I don't want to."

"Strange since you did before."

"That was...! That was before...!"

"Before what exactly?"

"Before you forced yourself on me you bastard!" Okay that sounded twisted as hell. "I mean...ki-kissing me." Akira shoved his shirt on as if to hide his embarrassment yet pulled it down over his head. "Tch...you're a pain in the ass," he said while adjusting his shirt and kept his gaze away from looking at Shiki.

"You initiated it as well." Oh, dead line and sinker! Akira flushed a bit at the memory of that stupid kiss of theirs and they totally lost it until Akira ruined it. Yeah, he always ruined those moments. "You started it too, not leaving me alone."

"You were pitiful."

Akira shot up, "My friend died you bastard! How else am I supposed to react?"

"Small fries shouldn't shout so much."

"Bastard," growled Akira.

"Hm, already acting as a dog." Shiki dodged an incoming attack from Akira and kicked him away before jabbing the hilt of the sword into his stomach. "You should know by now that you can't win against me."

"At least I can take a lost unlike you!"

Shiki's eyes widened before they narrowed, "Can't take a lost?" How wrong Akira was. Shiki grabbed him by the collar and pulled him against him and claimed Akira's kiss so rough that Akira felt his head move back. "H-Hey! Stop-mmn!" Shiki let his katana fall to the ground with a clatter while he wrapped his arms around Akira's back possessively. He continued to kiss Akira heatedly, causing Akira to become breathless and flushed from it all. Mostly from what he felt behind those rough and dominating kisses. It was far deeper and hotter this time. Akira finally started to kiss Shiki back while letting out some moans of pleasure. Screw with trying to hold it back, he was going to do it anyway when he became lost into the tresses of passion.

Passion?

When Shiki pulled away, Akira saw that emotion from before and it didn't disappear completely. Those piercing red eyes now pierced him in a whole different way and damn, did he like it. Shiki was probably right about Akira being a masochist after-all.

"...to you."

Akira blinked, noticing that Shiki was talking. "Huh?" He noticed the emotions change from passion to serious along with irritation. Shiki hated to repeat himself... "I've lost to you." Shiki loosened his grip but didn't let go of Akira.

Lost to Akira? What on earth was he talking about? It took a bit but Akira blushed when his brain clicked. So...even someone like Shiki could-

"Hm, trying to seduce me already?"

"D-Don't screw with me!"

The old Shiki was back...

"Oh? You should've left when you had the chance then, Akira."

"Tch..." Akira tried and failed to hide another flush from his name coming out of Shiki's lips.

"No need to be shy."

"Shut up!"

Shiki chuckled and started to pull Akira with him to the bed but not before kissing Akira when near the edge. "Your punishment for making me loose to you shall begin now."

Akira was really starting to like the idea of leaving now.

"I don't see any window with bars on it," commented Emma.

"Perhaps he got the sun's location wrong."

"And just how would he do that?"

"Probably something else in mind."

"It better be tags. Come on, I'm tired and we need to get out of here before we're seen."

"Yes."

When Akira woke up, he was met with a bar free window. So much for Emma finding him now. Something snaked it's way between Akira's legs and squeezed his crotch. "Ah!" Shiki nipped his earlobe while he continued to finger Akira's now twitching penis. The damn bastard! "H-Hey! Stop that...were are you touching?"

"Between your-"

"Ah-~!" It was now way worse to be with Shiki than before. Shiki started to rub his fingers against the base and balls, causing delicious friction with his bare hands. When Akira first saw those hands, they were also pale like the rest of Shiki's skin but he didn't expect them to be so soft- "Ah...nnh~!"

However, that didn't change the fact that they belonged to Shiki, the one who apparently lost to him and was now Akira's...Akira's...

"Hm? What are you blushing for?"

"It's nothing!"

"How animated. However, you may as well say it now or I'll force it out of you."

"Tch, shut up!" Shiki gave a surprise kiss on the lips while moving over Akira. "You...!" Akira bit down on Shiki's chin and started to kick him. Lost to him or not, Shiki was still a damn sexual predator! "Bastard, get off!"

"I should train you to become stronger."

"Don't need it!"

"Don't be so cocky-"

"Shut up!"

"Akira."

A deadly and cunning move on Shiki's part since it always froze Akira in shock and that's when Shiki always did another one of those damned kisses that said, "I love you," in a rough and dominating way. A way that only Shiki knew how to show it.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I know Emma's role isn't used in the correct way. It's my fault that I did not research fully (I blame translation tools that still makes it hard to understand what's going on in the game, which I DID play) and for that I apologize.


End file.
